


【Damijay】畫

by GaleB



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: Damian的畫布開始頻繁的出現某個人。





	【Damijay】畫

**Author's Note:**

> *Damijay，輕鬆向  
> *Damian擅長繪畫的梗出自《血腥歲月》和《蝙蝠俠與羅賓》

　　Damian偶爾會畫畫。  
　　  
　　不是小孩子的塗鴉，而是寫實而精美到不像十幾歲孩子該有的風格與筆觸。  
　　  
　　在來到韋恩大宅初期時，他畫的多是那些罪犯被凌辱至死、被殘殺的血腥圖樣，就像他心中憤怒、壓抑、暴戾的具體呈現。  
　　  
　　到後期，他比較少拿起畫筆，比起坐在畫布前，他總是更喜歡夜巡和踢罪犯的屁股，或許還有和他的寵物們來些訓練遊戲，但有時他仍會在煩悶或平靜到無聊時隨意地畫上幾筆。  
　　  
　　每個看到Damian的畫作的人都驚嘆不已。  
　　  
　　Bruce把他的一兩幅風景畫錶框起來，Alfred由衷地對他的藝術細胞表達了讚賞。  
　　  
　　Dick驚艷地喊著，「天啊！小D！你畫得真是太好了！你真該去參加比賽！這幅畫能送我嗎？我想掛在安全屋裡！真的？愛死你了！」然後喜孜孜地抱著那幅泰提斯、潘尼沃斯、蝙蝠牛與歌利亞在草地上窩在一塊睡覺的畫離開。  
　　  
　　連Tim都承認了Damian確實擅長繪畫，這倒讓Damian產生了不少優越感，他早就想讓這個自大的傢伙承認自己不如他了，雖然Tim看起來沒受到多大的打擊，但他還是覺得心情挺好的。  
　　  
　　不常回來莊園的Jason似乎沒看過他的畫，但他覺得對方大概也吐不出什麼好話來，光是想像對方一副假意驚訝的表情說，「沒想到你還會畫畫啊？刺客聯盟也有繪畫班嗎？我都想報名了。」就覺得心煩。  
　　  
　　——不過Todd一向讓他心煩，這跟對方有沒有誇他的畫一點關係也沒有。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　『叩叩』  
　　  
　　Damian放下畫筆，摘掉耳機回過頭，看見Dick打開他的房門探頭進來。  
　　  
　　「嘿，小D，你在畫畫嗎？」Dick看了下他還只有草稿與底色的畫布，「今天Jason回來，Alfred烤了些小甜餅，快過來吃吧，晚了就沒有了。」  
　　  
　　「叫Drake和Todd別打我那份的主意。」Damian冷哼一聲，Dick只是笑了起來。  
　　  
　　「那你可得快了，剛剛Jason已經吃掉了大半，現在說要去房間拿點東西回來再繼續吃，要是等他回來你可能一個也吃不到了，咱們快去吧！」  
　　  
　　Damian嘖了兩聲，從椅子上站起，跟著Dick到樓下起居室，和Tim展開小甜餅爭奪戰，然後被Dick逮到機會，趁隙以一個完美、但完全沒必要，純粹只是炫技的輕盈空翻奪走了最後一塊。  
　　  
　　和Tim拌嘴了一會後，他才拍拍手上的碎屑，走上樓梯準備繼續完成自己的畫。  
　　  
　　上到走廊，看見敞開的房門時，Damian皺起眉，剛剛為了不讓自己的點心落入兩個討厭傢伙的肚中，他竟然忘了關門，他一邊暗罵自己的大意，一邊走進房間。  
　　  
　　才剛踏進房門，就看見一直沒有回到餐桌邊的Jason站在他的畫前，沒有太多表情，只是安靜地低頭望著未完成的畫稿。  
　　  
　　最近一看到就心煩意亂的人站在自己的畫前一動不動，讓他忍不住焦躁起來。  
　　  
　　Damian不快地上前開口道，「別隨便進我房間，滾出去。」  
　　  
　　Jason抬起頭，轉向他，「這是你畫的？」  
　　  
　　「是又怎樣？」Damian冷哼一聲。  
　　  
　　「沒什麼，只是這是我最喜歡的滴水獸，」Jason聳肩，「你挺有眼光的。」  
　　  
　　Damian看著Jason走出去關上門，習慣性嘖了聲，重新戴上耳機坐回畫布前，拾起畫筆，繼續未完的畫作，但胸口總感到一股難言的浮躁，讓他一直無法專注，他把這怪罪在與想像中反應不同的紅頭罩身上，並極力想將思緒拉回畫布上，而不是去想像那滴水獸旁有著什麼樣的人，那個人又是怎麼樣的神情。  
　　  
　　但等回過神來時，滴水獸旁的畫布上已經勾勒出了一個坐在高樓邊緣，戴著頭罩，一腳屈著踩在屋簷上，一腳順勢垂下懸在半空的男人的輪廓。  
　　  
　　他瞪著畫布，就像那是什麼洪水猛獸。  
　　  
　　「……該死。」  
　　  
　　  
　　Damian不知道自己是怎麼了，他明明不怎麼畫人物畫的，但自那之後，他的畫布就開始不斷出現某個特定的人物。  
　　  
　　有時候是在一團凌亂的線稿中特別清晰、正開槍戰鬥著的紅頭罩，或是站在高處安靜俯瞰凝望哥譚的紅頭罩，有時是一個人坐在廚房吃著Alfred烤的餅乾的Jason；有時是躺在那像有強迫症的安全屋床上睡著的Jason；但更多時候是佈滿整張畫布的、紅頭罩或Jason各種表情的側臉與半身像素描。  
　　  
　　每次都是在發呆中畫出來的，回神時他總想撕了它們，但最後仍是在瞪著那些畫許久後，將它們蓋上布，堆到了羅賓洞裡。  
　　  
　　  
　　——他早就知道那是個錯誤。  
　　  
　　尤其是當Tim帶著抓到他把柄的笑容，拿著其中一幅正在大口吃漢堡的Jason的畫作時，他更是在心裡咒罵了當初沒把這些畫一把火燒了的自己——以及該死的Drake一頓。  
　　  
　　「看我找到了什麼。」  
　　  
　　「你不該擅自進入我的秘密基地！」他撲上去想揍Tim，但Tim抓著畫避開了。  
　　  
　　「這是對你之前擅自黑進我的電腦的報復，」Tim又一次閃過了Damian的踢擊，滿臉興味的笑，「我只是沒想到能找到這麼——這麼精彩的東西，我本來以為頂多只能找到什麼小孩子的收藏。」  
　　  
　　「該死的！Drake！」Damian怒吼著躍起再度撲了上去，Tim以畫框為支點、一個空翻驚險擦過Damian的拳頭。  
　　  
　　「嘿、停下。」Tim站穩後伸出手阻止Damian，Damian停了下來，但仍舊憤怒地瞪視對方，一副恨不得將Tim撕碎的表情。  
　　  
　　「這場戰爭是你挑起的！」Damian大吼。  
　　  
　　「如果我沒記錯，應該是你先的，說實話如果你想打，我很樂意奉陪，但我只是想告訴你，」Tim的臉上露出感到有趣的笑容，看著Damian又準備攻過來的姿勢，「Jason今天也來了，如果他聽到爭吵聲來了，然後看到這幅畫的話……？」  
　　  
　　Damian頓時停下動作，惡狠狠地瞪著他，像是希望眼神能殺死人一般，「這不代表什麼，就算他看到我也無所謂。」  
　　  
　　「喔？那麼我把所有你畫的那些全拿給Jason看，你也不介意囉？」  
　　  
　　「Drake！」  
　　  
　　「好了，只要你發誓別再隨便黑進我的電腦——雖然你只能黑進我願意讓你黑進的部份，但我還是不喜歡你這麼做，所以如果你說你不會再這麼做，我就把畫還給你。」Tim舉起雙手，顯示善意與停戰的訊號。  
　　  
　　「你這自大、愚蠢、讓人厭惡的該死的傢伙！」Damian咬牙切齒地說，但也站直了身體，不再是隨時要發動攻擊的陣勢。  
　　  
　　「我就當你這是答應了。」Tim聳聳肩，走向Damian。  
　　  
　　「別以為你這樣就贏了，這事還沒完。」  
　　  
　　「是是，謝謝你善意的和解發言。好吧，說認真的，我覺得你可以考慮把畫送給Jason，」Tim把畫遞給他，他憤恨地一把抽過，「說不定他會很高興？當然不要一次給，那會讓你像個變態跟蹤狂。」  
　　  
　　「閉嘴，Drake！我會去把那些畫全燒了！你別想威脅我！」Damian吼道。  
　　  
　　「我說那句話並不是想威脅你，不過你請便，因為我已經錄下我進去你的秘密基地的每一刻了，還拍下了每一幅畫，順帶一提，我喜歡Jason在沙發上睡著那幅，要是給Bruce或Dick看到，說不定他們會想把它錶框掛起來？」  
　　  
　　「我要打破神聖的誓言殺了你！」Damian再度要撲上去，但這次Tim動也沒動，手環著胸看著他。  
　　  
　　「我是說真的，既然你喜歡Jason——」  
　　  
　　「我才不喜歡Todd！」  
　　  
　　「你畫了那麼多張他的畫像——而且只畫他的，然後告訴我你不喜歡他？這誰都不會相信，」Tim攤攤手，「Damian，如果你想和Jason在一起，你至少要對他表現出好感，而不是一見面就對他冷嘲熱諷，雖然我們都知道你就是這樣。」  
　　  
　　Damian停下動作，臉上憤恨的表情逐漸冷靜下來，他瞪了Tim好半會，最後才不快地別開臉。  
　　  
　　「……我才不想聽你的任何意見，而且我才不想跟Todd這種失敗的羅賓有任何關係。」  
　　  
　　Tim聳聳肩，「隨便你吧，我提醒過你了。」說完，Tim轉身離開，才走了幾步，就聽見後面傳來一個極度不甘的聲音。  
　　  
　　「……假如，」Tim頓住了腳步，回頭看向直盯著牆壁的Damian，「假如哪天我真的腦子不正常了、想跟那個愚蠢的傢伙建立噁心的關係，你覺得Grayson會怎麼阻止我？」  
　　  
　　Tim盡力不讓自己因為這極度不坦率的求助笑出來。  
　　  
　　「我覺得Dick會叫你：『把你最滿意的畫送給Jason！』」  
　　  
　　「……>TT<」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「我最近一直收到畫，那些畫不知道怎麼地老是出現在我的安全屋裡，或是經過的路上，」在難得全部羅賓到期的黑幫掃蕩行動結束後，Jason皺著眉，臉上帶著煩躁和不快說，「畫得還不錯，就是上面全都是我挺噁心的，感覺像被跟蹤狂纏上一樣，而且還是個躲藏技巧很好的跟蹤狂，我裝的監視器全被黑掉了，老實說我正在考慮該換個安全屋，還是該等那變態找上門來。」  
　　  
　　「哇喔，這還真詭異，」Dick皺起眉，臉上混雜著擔憂與好奇及有趣，「所以連一點線索都沒有？」  
　　  
　　「我恨這麼說，但確實沒有，但看來對方倒是對我瞭若指掌，裡面有一張他甚至畫了我面罩下的臉，他知道我的真實身分。」  
　　  
　　Tim快速地瞥了臉色鐵青的Damian一眼，差點沒笑出來，但他忍住了，故作正經地道，「那還真是可怕，但說不定……那是你的愛慕者？」  
　　  
　　Jason嘲諷地大笑一聲，「哈！愛慕紅頭罩？這性癖還真是特殊。如果是愛慕者，那那傢伙還真起到了反作用，因為那只讓我覺得噁心又煩躁。」  
　　  
　　  
　　「Drake！都是你出的鬼主意！你真是個白痴！接受你那愚蠢建議的我真是瘋了！」Jason和Dick一離開，Damian立刻撲上去要揍Tim，Tim一個滾地勉強閃開了。  
　　  
　　「別怪我，我說過別一次送給他。」Tim用長棍格檔開Damian的踢擊後，立刻跳開拉出大段距離。  
　　  
　　「我是分次給！」Damian氣急敗壞地喊。  
　　  
　　「我的意思是、給他那麼多幅他的肖像這件事本身就像個跟蹤狂，而且我並不是要你偷偷把畫匿名給他，而是要你直接當面以你的名義送給他，誰收到一堆匿名者送的肖像畫不會害怕的？」Tim露出無奈的表情，「我勸你現在立刻拿幅畫去跟他說清楚，不然他真的要換安全屋了。」  
　　  
　　「我不會再聽你任何意見和任何解釋了！」  
　　  
　　Tim聳聳肩，「如果你想繼續被他當成跟蹤狂我也無所謂。」  
　　  
　　Damian真的很想把Tim從高樓上扔下去，但該死的，他痛恨這麼說，Drake很多時候都是對的。  
　　  
　　「總有一天我一定會把你揍得在地上求饒。」  
　　  
　　「你先脫離跟蹤狂這個稱號再說吧。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason走進安全屋的房間時，Damian正坐在窗邊，滿臉不甘與屈辱地盯著他。  
　　  
　　Jason挑高眉，把看到人影時立刻舉高的槍放下，扯出一個嘲諷的笑，「看來我真的該換安全屋了，大家都把這當超商，想來就來。所以——你要幹嘛？一副別人打了你屁股的表情，被老蝙蝠還是鳥媽媽罵了？還是跟小紅鳥打架輸了？你是打算像之前一樣來安全屋揍我一頓洩憤嗎？能不能換點新花樣？」  
　　  
　　Damian沒回應，只是從窗框上跳下來，把一個裹著黑布、方正的物體扔在他床上。  
　　  
　　「拿去。」Damian哼聲道。  
　　  
　　Jason皺起眉，警戒地盯著床上的東西，「這什麼？」  
　　  
　　「你打開不就知道了？」  
　　  
　　「這到底是什麼？炸彈？想再次把我炸成煙火，嗯？你們可真是群愛看人體煙火的變態。」Jason打趣道。  
　　  
　　「我不知道該先說所有都受夠了你的死亡爛玩笑，還是先告訴你被害妄想也是種病，Todd，」Damian雙手環著胸，倨傲地抬了抬下巴，「你不需要想太多，那不過是我不要的東西。」  
　　  
　　Jason狐疑地瞄了他一眼，才聳聳肩，走上前拿起那物體，拆開黑布的結，裡頭的東西隨著布的滑落逐漸展露原貌——那是一幅油畫。  
　　  
　　畫中Jason最喜歡的滴水獸正吐出水柱，而旁邊——坐在滴水獸旁的是戴著頭罩的他，安靜地將雙手撐在大腿上，彎身俯瞰著下方因為夜晚而閃耀著點點燈火的哥譚，整幅畫沉靜平和，卻又帶著生機。  
　　  
　　Jason瞪大眼，看著精緻細膩的畫作，以及畫中的自己，然後抬起頭不確定地望向Damian，「這是——你畫的？」  
　　  
　　Damian冷哼一聲，Jason注意到他的耳朵有些紅，「不然還有誰？」  
　　  
　　「……等等、該不會之前那些也是你畫的？你就是那個跟蹤狂？」  
　　  
　　「我才不是！該死的！那是Drake的主意！」Damian立刻暴跳如雷地吼道，「我就不該聽他那愚蠢又白痴的建議！」  
　　  
　　「好吧，冷靜點，讓我們把小紅放一邊，回答我，Damian，」Jason的臉上浮現興味的笑，「你為什麼要畫那麼多我的畫？總不是你突然發現我很適合當模特吧？」  
　　  
　　Damian瞪著Jason，好半會他別過臉，「……>TT<，別想太多了，Todd，我不只有畫你。」  
　　  
　　「喔，是嗎？所以你也畫了一堆迪基鳥跟一堆小紅，然後黑了他們的監視器，每天把畫扔到他們的安全屋裡嗎？老天，你可真夠變態的。」Jason譏諷地笑著。  
　　  
　　「如果你想再也發不出聲音，可以繼續說下去。」Damian瞇起眼低聲威脅，但在Jason眼裡，這個惡魔崽現在看起來和隻憤怒而俯低身嘶嘶喝著氣的小貓沒兩樣。  
　　  
　　Jason愉快地坐到床上，一派悠閒的模樣，「放鬆點，我只是想知道原因，為什麼你會畫這麼多我？作為一個沒和你受肖像費的模特兒，我總該有權力知道吧？」  
　　  
　　「不，你沒有。」Damian斷然回絕，轉身將腳踏在窗框上，「我只是嫌這些東西擺在家佔空間又讓人不舒服，所以把不要的垃圾扔給你，那些東西隨你要怎麼處理，別想拿這件事來煩我。」  
　　  
　　「好吧，你請便，但我會拿這件事煩你一輩子的。」Jason說道，在Damian回頭狠瞪他時，再度開口。  
　　  
　　「告訴你一個好消息吧，」Jason勾著唇角，「如果知道畫師是誰，我倒是挺喜歡被畫的，以及，要是有人帶著一幅有我和他、還有我最喜歡的滴水獸的畫來告白，我可能很難不心動——搞不好一個不小心就答應了也說不定。」  
　　  
　　Damian詫異地瞪著帶著得意笑容的Jason半晌，然後語氣不穩地嘖了聲，跳出了窗子，消失在黑夜中。  
　　  
　　Jason心情愉快地把那幅畫收了起來，跟先前那些有著他的圖一起，原先收著那些畫是為了有天能用它們砸破跟蹤狂的腦袋，但現在不一樣了，他甚至在想應該清個地方出來好好擺上這些畫。  
　　  
　　  
　　可在這之前，他得先把房間牆壁騰出個位置來，因為他確信再過幾天，自己就會收到一幅有著自己、Damian，與他最愛的滴水獸的畫了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　喜歡那種Damian年紀還小時，Jason掌控了大多主導權的感覺（但等Damian長大後，一切就不一定了（？））  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　2017.05.04  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　番外  
　　  
　　「Timmy，你有沒有覺得，Damian畫的Jason時、色調跟氛圍感覺越來越……溫柔了？」  
　　  
　　「我有同感，畫裡面的Jason笑的樣子也越來越多了，就像大家看不出他們交往這麼久了還在熱戀中一樣。」  
　　  
　　「他們感情很好真是太好……喔、天啊……」  
　　  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　  
　　「你看這張……」  
　　  
　　「……哇哦……你覺得這張Damian是看著Jason畫的嗎？」  
　　  
　　「我不知道、但你看這些傷痕……看起來就是有看過小翅膀的身體才畫的啊……而且、為什麼是在床上……天啊、Damian才剛成年啊！這是什麼時候畫的？後面有寫完成日期嗎？拜託別跟我說是Damian成年以前畫的！」  
　　  
　　「說實話，Dick，你是最沒資格擔心這問題的人，而且——」  
　　  
　　「Grayson！Drake！你們在我的秘密基地幹嘛！——該死！你們又在偷看我的畫！」  
　　  
　　「我不想火上加油，但你真的應該學著別把畫藏在這麼不安全的地方，即使你們交往了。」  
　　  
　　「Drake、我今天一定要把你揍到再也說不出一句話。」  
　　  
　　「等、等等，小D冷靜點！別爬進來！天花板會塌的！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Fin.  
　　  
　　2017.05.04  
　　


End file.
